Sobre Yato Y Su Aroma
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Hiyori le gusta estar siempre al lado de Yato, porque Yato despide ese olor que lo vuelve tan agradable, tan atrayente y, si el sonrojo se lo permite, tan irresistible para ella.


**Disclaimer: Noragami pertenece a Adachi Toka (aunque creo que son dos personas… y mujeres, la verdad me confunden). Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial. Manga, anime, lo que se te venga en gana.**

* * *

**SOBRE YATO Y SU AROMA**

_Capítulo Único_

Estar al lado de Yato, para Hiyori, significa pasar un montón de problemas. Si sus padres supieran lo que hace con él, seguramente la recluirían en un internado sin derecho a salir y con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día. Estar con Yato e ir cazando ayakashis no es el tipo de cosas que desees que tu hija haga, después de todo. Incluso podrían hacer algo para evitar que se durmiera y así dejara de abandonar su cuerpo. No había que subestimar el poder de un doctor que, aparte de doctor, era su padre.

Hiyori no es nada tonta tampoco. Ella sabe que estar al lado de Yato y Yukine es peligroso, pero, no es como que no le importe, es más bien como que está dispuesta a soportarlo porque ella quiere estar al lado de ellos. Ellos son sus amigos; forman parte del reducido grupo de personas por las que arriesgaría la vida porque son las más preciadas para ella. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella ya arriesgó su vida por Yato y sin siquiera conocerlo. Sólo había sido una mirada (¿un aroma, tal vez?) y su cuerpo se había movido instintivamente. ¿Habría sido eso destino? ¿Habría estado destinada a conocer a Yato por alguna razón que ella no comprendía? Se suponía que ella ni siquiera debería haberlo visto en aquel momento…

Pero Hiyori lo había visto y su vida se había convertido en lo que ahora era.

De cualquier manera, Hiyori sabía que Yato y Yukine estarían siempre cuidándola, ¿qué había que temer? Un dios y su shinki estaban de su lado.

Además de todo eso, a Hiyori le gustaba estar siempre al lado de Yato, incluso mucho más que de Yukine, porque Yato despedía ese olor que lo volvía tan agradable, tan atrayente y, si el sonrojo se lo permitía, tan irresistible. Un olor que ella reconocía por encima de todos los demás. A distancia incluso.

Claro que esto Hiyori no iba diciéndolo por allí como si hablara del clima. De hecho, nadie lo sabía. O eso esperaba ella. Temía que pensaran mal, que creyeran que ella sentía por Yato… bueno, cosas que ella no sentía y sus relaciones con ellos comenzaran a ponerse incómodas. Suficiente tenía con Yato cuando se ponía en su modo acosador como para añadir las tomaduras de pelo que le haría Kofuku cuando se enterara de su preferencia por el aroma de Yato, ese que Yukine despreciaba porque 'apestaba a sudor'. Pero Yato no apestaba a sudor, ¿cierto? Seguro Yukine lo decía por molestar, porque ella no había percibido jamás un mal olor de Yato. Ni siquiera el de su sudor.

Aparte de esos pequeños grandes detalles, Hiyori temía que decir "me gusta cómo huele Yato" provocaría que todos tomaran la unánime decisión de que cortaran lazos con ella. Los ayakashis eran los únicos que hablaban de aromas deliciosos al final de cuentas. Bueno, no hablaban, más bien balbuceaban, pero igual. Ya sabía que ella era medio ayakashi, pero adorar tanto el aroma de Yato podría significar que estaba cruzando demasiado el límite entre las fronteras. Entre más quisiera olerlo, más ayakashi se estaría volviendo, o algo así pensaba ella que dirían. Entonces Yato se alarmaría, Yukine se alarmaría, Daikoku se alarmaría, Kofuku se alarmaría y ella acabaría siendo expulsada de su pequeño y feliz grupo de amigos, por su propio bien y por el bien de ellos.

Pero ella se sentía bien. Nunca había tenido ganas de comerse a nadie, ni siquiera a Yato. Sólo quería olerlo, olerlo y olerlo un poco más. Un poco perturbador decirlo en voz alta, pero no tanto si se pensaba en Yato como un frasco de perfume de buen aroma. Si ella comenzara asentir deseos de darle un buen mordisco a alguna alma solitaria de la frontera mayor o de depravar la mente de un humano de la frontera menor, sería la primera en acudir a ellos. ¿Cómo podría ponerlos en tal peligro de cualquier manera?

Sin embargo, mientras todas esas cosas malvadas sucedían, ella seguiría oliendo a Yato. Una vez y otra más.


End file.
